The re-brith of the vampires
This is the 1st chapter of Vampire Genesis: -In the other demension (the demension of magical creatures) at the castle of vampies Boris Drakula was fighting his brother Darius Drakula because he killed his wife. Boris: You shall pay Darius, you shall pay!! (Angry and shouting) Darius: Don't cry like a baby my brother... (Sarcasim) Boris: Don't even dare call me brother Darius, I shall make you eat my rath in fact here take this! Thunder Striker! -Boris makes his elemental attack and shoots a thunder bolt from his left hand. But Darius sucssesfully dodges the attack. Darius: What a shame that the rare element belongs to you ideot, its just a waste but don't worry it shall soon belong to Meee!!!!!! '''(Happy and shouting) '''Boris: What... What do you mean by that? (Confused) Darius: Just wait and see... -Darius quicky goes behind Boris and strikes his sword into Boris's back of his heart and starts absorbing his powers. Boris: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! (Shouting with paid and getting to its nees) Darius: This is what I mean brother!! '''(Shouting and laughing) Yes I feal the power... the power of the Thunder element in me! '''Boris: You won't get away sucsessfully with this! (Speaking with his remaining breath) Darius: Oh and you think that your patetik sons shall stop me?... I don't think so beacuse I already sent my vampire warriors (the Vampire Fiends) to kill them as well! Then I shall be able to get the Archana Stone!! With it I shall gain ultimate power!! Boris: You think those are vampires they are just some patetik hybrids. (Thinking: I hope they get to the real world safe and sound! They must protect the Archana Stone!) (Then he vanishes to black dust) Darius: Soon I shall gain ultimate power '''and shall ruel both worlds!!!!hahhahaha -Meanwhile the sons of '''Boris Drakula, Damon Drakula and Salem Drakula, where running away from the fantasy world to the real world with Igor '''there protector they where chased by the Vampire Fiends. They where near to the portal to the real world but they had the Vampire Fiends on thair tails, so '''Igor stayed back to fight them. Igor: Go i shall buy you two some time! Salem: No we won't go with-out you! Damon: They shall kill you! Igor: Its been an honor serving your family for all these years.......Now gooo before it closes!!! (Pushes them in to the portal) Salem and Damon: Wait nooo!! (Sad) Igor: I'm sorry...(Low voice) (Then the Vampire Fiends show up surronding Igor Igor: Lets see what you got FAKES!! (He fights them bravely and defeats some buy hitting them on the head with his sword) Take that and that and that! -But they where to many and he was an old vampire they where able to defeate him making him become black dust. But he fought for enough time allowing the portal to close. -Some days before: at the hospital in ??? Mai Minazuki was visiting her grandmother. She gave Mai the Archana Stone, she told her that she must protect it because she is the next vampire soul guardian. But for that moment she didn't understand... Mai's Grandmother: Take care of it you shall now even more in the futur.............(Then she dies) Mai: Grandma...GRANDMA......GRANDMA!!!! '-'''The next day '''Mai' goes to school, her teacher told her class that there are two new students that shall gointheir class. Damon and Salem but they registered the school with a different surname so they won't freak any one with there surname and so they would not be found by there uncle, so they changed it to Kuran. -After school with-out leting any one notice they dragged''' Mai''' around a corner telling her that they needed to talk to her about something important. Mai: Hey what do you want with me perverts? (Confused and angry)(And tries to hit Salem but blocks her) Salem: Listen.....we mean you no harm! We have to protect you and the Archana stone! Mai: Wait how do you guys know about the amulet?(Still confused) Damon: We know because we...we are Vampires!!!! Mai: What!? Wait a sec...you guys are joking write!? You guys must be robbers and want to steal the amulet!!(Scared) Salem: Just listen to us! We shall not rob you! We realy are vampires...our mission is to protect you and the amulet from our uncle Darius. He needs your blood and the amulet to gain ultimate power and ruel this and the world from where we come from!! (Sereois) Mai: Oh yeah then if you guys are vampires how did you go out in the sun this morning? Huh? Damon: We use these special amulets (shows her there amulets) that allow us to go out in the sun, our dad was able to create them, but at least our uncle doesn't have one so if he shall come for you he shall come at night! And it shall be dark in some hours so.... Category:Chapter